


Reading "In Te Domine"

by yourlibrarian



Series: Reading Fan Vids [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Commentary, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's arc over his first two seasons in the show was piecemeal and unclear in canon, but not in fanworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading "In Te Domine"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Te Domine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194869) by Ash48. 



> Originally posted June 26, 2010

This song has always been among my favorite U2 tracks, and they have always been one of my favorite bands. But the fact that I liked the song is critical mostly in that it's a very suitable song for Castiel. It's a very religious song and certainly Castiel is the most religious figure in the series to date. I mean, you couldn't get much more idealistic than the search for God! Plus, no other angels (or demons) expressed their beliefs in the same pure sort of way that he did. 

At the same time, the song has the sort of militaristic beat that all early U2 songs had, which I find fitting for a character whom we first met as (and who remained) a warrior for his god. Then you have those sweet soaring moments in the song where you get that innocent, childlike belief that has been at his core. It reminds me of Dean's childlike belief in John, where in moments of crisis his instinct is to call out for his father. At the same time the song lyrics are a combination of worship and self-actualization (standing up, speaking out).

It irked me that Castiel's search for God had been something of a joke in S5, introduced, it seemed, largely for the purpose of explaining what Castiel was off doing in the episodes where he didn't appear. (I also didn't think that was necessary since the most logical explanation would have been to stay away from the Winchesters because his presence might attract other angels). I've never liked the way that the show under-develops its characters and I figured fans have always been ready to step in and make up for canon's shortcomings. So exploring Castiel's character and arc seemed something that could really use filtering out and filling in. 

To some degree the vid is straightforward in that it retells Castiel's story pretty much in chronological order (within the show, that is). But there are little touches throughout that give moments deeper meaning. For example, the way that Ash includes the little glance away by Castiel when Anna is speaking to Dean caught my attention. She is an angel who has experienced something he doesn't yet know, what it is to be human, to be connected to other humans, to be free -- it both disturbs and fascinates him. Yet the look of reverence on his face as he sees her grace restored, the touch of god each angel harbors, ties in nicely to Jimmy reaching out for that as part of his own life as a human -- in some ways, he is the reverse of Anna.

Castiel's reaction to being human and (no doubt) Jimmy's reaction to suddenly being a vessel is shared with images of angel statues. I thought this was a wonderful contrast -- the human idea of what an angel is, which runs into the harsh reality of what it really means to be divine and powerless at the same time. This is followed by Anna's touch and Castiel jerking away. Although she is an angel by then, the confusion about these twinned states of humanity and angelhood, the free will contrasted with the unquestioning obedience, are still at war within him.

The narrative surrounding "If I had anything, I'd give it to you" highlight the sacrifices of those around him for both Castiel and Jimmy's decisions. Yet at 2:40 we see Castiel's moment of truth, as he decides to sacrifice himself instead, his existence taking an irrevocable turn. I like how this blends so well with the music which moves away from its clear form in the first verses to a sort of scattered set of beats and tones. As with Castiel, you aren't entirely sure where it's headed.

Yet as the music begins to soar, we see Castiel moving forward decisively. He stands to protect Chuck, he begins a war against his own brothers, he protects the Winchesters and leaves on his search for help and answers. Whereas before the military beat had been the dominant sound, now it is an overlaid chorus of purpose and prayer. 

Although the narrative remains tightly on Castiel's experiences and choices, one can't help but think about how during this same time Sam and Dean were also divided against one another over Sam's decision to seize the power offered him for, he believed, the right reasons. The brothers are united again however, in S5, and Castiel has become part of their extended family as we see in the scene with the photograph at Bobby's. He too, stands against Lucifer and is there to do his part at the final moments before Sam's victory. 

I love those final scenes where Ash has him walking away, yet contrasted with his first appearance as an angel. The symbolism both of his journey from beginning to end (to date) as well as his moving away, independent and wholly himself at last, leaves us with a sense of beginnings as well as closure.


End file.
